


This is Happiness

by Leaslemoon



Series: Carl, Dylan and Negan [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mld smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: Carl, Negan and Dylan welcome a new addition to the family.Contains Dylans actions towards a pregnant Carl and a new trio of future trouble makers.





	This is Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Finally another instalment of the series.
> 
> I just want to say thank you for the support you guys have shown this series, it’s the first series I’ve done so it makes me happy that I’m doing something right.
> 
> Disclaimer. 
> 
> I do not have children and i am too lazy to do research, so I don’t know the average age a child starts walking and talking, if i get it wrong please tell me.
> 
> Also, I haven’t really been keeping up with the timeline of ages.
> 
> I know Dylan is a year and a half in this chapter which means Beth is a few months older and Judith is about 2 years older???
> 
> Idk let me know a rough estimate of their ages and i’ll Try and fix it.

“Mama!”

Carl swirled round at the child like giggle of his name, he swooped down and easily picked up little Dylan. His bouncing baby boy was already a year and half and full of the lively energy Rick swears he gets from Carl. He had definitely developed Negans mischievous side, when ever Negan was due for a meeting with the wives, Dylan would run in crying, taking up all his fathers attention, much to the dismay of some of the leeching cows.

Those meetings didn’t last very long.

Dylan was clearly an Alpha. Started talking early than kids usually would, same goes for walking. He was a bossy little boy and ruled the sanctuary as well as Alexandria with his chubby little iron fist. You could see his Alpha side more prominently when it came to Carls pregnancy. 

The Omega would often find that Dylan had crawled into his and Negans bed only to snuggle up against his mothers stomach, a soft protective growl emitting from the young Alphas throat.

Negan was also more Alpha around Carl. The Omega now had the sweetest pheromones that not only drove his alpha crazy, but also attracted other children.

Carl would be in the sanctuary with Dylan, when all of a sudden, another child from one of the workers would curl up next to him and fall asleep.

Dylan had some trouble containing his tiny whimpers of jealousy.

———————-  
Callie was born a few months before Dylans second birthday.

She was so beautiful and soft to the touch. 

Her eyes were a deep mystic blue, matching her mothers. 

They were curious, always looking, searching. 

Dylan loved her, scented her every day, as many times as he could. He would growl when anybody else came into his little family bubble. Negan would laugh and snuggle him till he started giggling.

Callie loved to purr. It was the first sign that Carl and Negan had gotten a child of two different secondary genders.

An alpha and omega. 

Negan would now come home from dealing with work to find Carl, Callie and Dylan, cuddled up on the ridiculously over sized bed. The room filled with a mix of Omega purrs and an Alpha growl. As soon as Negan would join, it would just be purring.

———————

Carl never used to purr before. He usually only did it with Negan, and even then it wasn’t often.

It wasn’t like he hated purring, he loved it. It meant that the omega was safe and extremely happy. 

Before Dylan and Callie, carl was happy, but safety in the apocalypse was always an issue. 

Now that he had these two beautiful children, no matter where he was he always felt safe.

——————-

Beth loved to play with Callie. She was an Alpha too so Dylan would be even more protective of his sister.

Judith, Beth and Dylan were time bombs. 

All walking and talking, fighting over the new baby.

Two alphas and a Beta.

Callie would always choose her brother, anytime they were fighting over her she would always wail until her big brother came and scented her.

When she was sleeping the other three would be perfectly fine playing together.

Beth and Dylan were inseparable. Judith more or less tagged along, not able to keep up with the two alphas most of the time.

Maggie would often find the trio on adventures, watching as poor little Judith was roped into their flamboyant schemes.

————————

“ Fuck....mmhmm”

“Gotta be quiet darling wouldn’t want to wake the kids now would you”

Bastard.

Negan was currently nailing Carl up against the counter in the bathroom.

The kids were napping as usual and they only had at least 10 more minutes before they woke up. Unless Carls moans got any loader.

“I can’t.. fuck..yessssss”

With the amount of slick Carl was leaking, it would be a bitch to clean up. But right now all the omega was thinking about was his alphas glorious knot, that had given him two amazing pups.

All Negan was thinking about was the overload of pheromones coming from his little omega.

They weren’t horny like before. No, now the were filled with overwhelming happiness and gratitude. 

After they finished Negan held on extra tight.

And then they cleaned and went back into the bedroom, just as their mini Alpha woke and ran straight into his mothers arms.

——————

Carl loved his pups.

He would spend hours watching little Callie sleep. 

He would endure laying in a really uncomfortable position, just so he could cuddle with Dylan until he fell asleep in his mothers arms.

Carl would demand Negan take a ridiculous amount of days off, just so they could all stay in a puppy pile on the bed.

No one seemed to mind, Negan loved Carl so much and relished in having his omega and his pups snuggled with him. Dylan loved being sandwiched between his mother and his sister, the omega pheromones wrapping around him, making him feel so very safe.

Rick and Michonne offered so many times to babysit the kids so that Carl and Negan could have some along time. But the Omega would just look at his little girl and his growing baby boy and say 

“I’m not ready yet”

—————

Carl never expected pups.

When he presented they were in a world of survival and death. He didn’t want the burden of looking after a chid when he could barely look after himself and Judith.

Carl never liked being an omega.

The embarrassing heats and the constant need for an Alpha.

He had survived so much, he hated that his secondary gender was now the main thing people saw.

But not Negan.

This man had never treated Carl differently because of his Gender. He made jokes and actually acknowledged him for his ability to have survived this long.

Negan was the one Carl felt at home with. 

Yes he felt safe with Rick but even his father was more concerned about the fact that he was an Omega.

Negan made him feel alive. When he was with Negan, secondary genders didn’t exist.

He chose Negan, because the Alpha made him feel normal, not fragile or delicate. He made him feel invincible. He wasn’t afraid to openly state that he wanted Carl on his team. Not for his breeding purposes, but for his skills and abilities.

He made Carl feel his worth.

 

Now. As Carl looks at the man who killed two people he cared about. As he looks at this man, and sees how he so gently bobs up and down with their daughter, how their son clings to the Alphas pant leg as he giggles and laughs. He sees how the man looks back at him as if Carl has given him the world.

Carl sees someone who has made mistakes. He sees someone who will always put their children and mate first, someone who will always, without a doubt be by his side. Someone he loves and who has shown him, that even in this fucked up world, there can be hope and love.

And so, Carl swoops his bubbling boy into his arms, and snuggles close next to his Alpha, watching his two little miracles as Negan gives him a tender kiss to his cheek. And he thinks.

This is happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. In the first chapter of the series i describe Dylan as having big brown doe eyes that rival his mothers. I only just found out that Carl has blue eyes so, just assume i said father. Haha.
> 
> Anyway, i think this will be the end of the series. If you want more, i am more than happy to take requests, so if you want me to write something about the family of four then please let me know.
> 
> Also, i am in the middle of writing another Cegan fic, so if I don’t continue or add on to this series, know that i will at least try to write more stories of these two.
> 
> Thanks again for the support and as usual, let me know about spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
